silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
When You're Gone
When You're Gone ("Cuando te vayas") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. La canción es la pista número 2 del disco Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Soundtrack. Fue compuesta para el juego por Akira Yamaoka y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. En el juego, el tema se reproduce en el vídeo de introducción cuando no se toca ningún botón en la pantalla de inicio. Letra Did I wait too long? Moments gone, they're now wasted Coming back to home It feels wrong, changes haunt me Ends I came before Leave me lost, confused, searching Everything I own Takes me back nowhere Objects in my room They might be telling me something soon Still you ask me how I feel I feel lost, that's how I feel I know (I know), I know (I know) There's something I've forgotten Like a time (a time), a place (a place) A shattered memory For me (for me), it's more (it's more) Than I can seem to handle It's the pain (the pain) my mind (my mind) Is writing on the wall The truth (the truth), you lied (you lied) You said you can't convince you To give up (give up) this place (this place) Will never set me free Enough (enough), I know (I know) I really did it this time It's a sign, it's this place Is somewhere I should be Taking a piece of my heart When you're gone Are my eyes too blind? To find illusions from deep inside growing What I lost to find And what I find brings me here I know (I know), I know (I know) There's something I've forgotten Like a time (a time), a place (a place) A shattered memory For me (for me), it's more (it's more) Than I can seem to handle It's the pain (the pain) my mind (my mind) Is writing on the wall The truth (the truth), you lied (you lied) You said it can't convince you To give up (give up) this place (this place) Will never set me free Enough (enough), I know (I know) I really did it this time It's a sign, it's this place Is somewhere I should be Taking a piece of my heart That's how it always starts When you're gone Traducción ¿He esperado demasiado? Los momentos que se han ido, ahora están desperdiciados Volver a casa Se siente mal, los cambios me acechan Los finales con los que antes me he encontrado Me dejaron perdida, confundida, buscando Todo lo que tengo Me lleva a ninguna parte Los objetos en mi habitación Podrían pronto estar diciéndome algo Todavía me preguntas cómo me siento Me siento perdida, así es como me siento Lo sé (lo sé), lo sé (lo sé) Hay algo que he olvidado Como un momento (un momento), un lugar (un lugar) Un recuerdo destrozado Para mí (para mí), es más (es más) De lo que parezca que pueda controlar Es el dolor (el dolor), mi mente (mi mente) Está escrita en la pared La verdad (la verdad), mentiste (mentiste) Dijiste que no me podías convencer A renunciar (renunciar), este lugar (este lugar) Nunca me dejará ser libre Suficiente (suficiente), lo sé (lo sé) Realmente lo he logrado esta vez Es una señal, este lugar Es donde yo debería estar Toma una pieza de mi corazón Cuando te vayas ¿Están mis ojos tan ciegos? Como para encontrar ilusiones en lo más profundo, que crece Lo que perdí lo encontré Y lo que encontré me trajo aquí Lo sé (lo sé), lo sé (lo sé) Hay algo que he olvidado Como un momento (un momento), un lugar (un lugar) Un recuerdo destrozado Para mí (para mí), es más (es más) De lo que parezca que pueda controlar Es el dolor (el dolor), mi mente (mi mente) Está escrita en la pared La verdad (la verdad), mentiste (mentiste) Dijiste que no podías convencer A renunciar (renunciar), este lugar (este lugar) Nunca me dejará ser libre Suficiente (suficiente), lo sé (lo sé) Realmente lo he logrado esta vez Es una señal, este lugar Es donde yo debería estar Toma una pieza de mi corazón Así es como siempre empieza Cuando te vayas en:When You're Gone Categoría:Música Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Soundtrack Categoría:Música vocal